


The Soil-Bound and Sky-Begotten

by ragnarok89



Category: Blood-C, CLAMP - Works, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, Mentor/Protégé, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Past Violence, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I believe that there’s more than you have taught me,”





	The Soil-Bound and Sky-Begotten

He never told her who he was, or what he had done in his past; only that he was known as Archer. She never questioned it either; she had sensed that within him, and pressed on no further. She was known by the name Saya, and that was all she had ever known. He had sensed her presence. As Archer curled around her in the open field, Saya held her blade high, her eyes glowing crimson.

Archer was dangerous. So was she. If he had his swords, she had her gleaming blade ready to her hand; if he was sleek and swift, she was even more so. In pursuit of the greater good, Archer had taken lives, knowing that not everyone can be saved. Saya pursued vengeance from those who wronged her, and she knew that not everyone was to be salvaged.

She knew that she was inhuman, a monster by humanity's standards, she couldn't change that, and she was stronger, faster, deadlier than she ever was before.

Archer knew that he wasn't human either, he had rejected his humanity long time ago, and he saw that they were akin to each other, on that very notion, and nothing more.

"You hold great promise. And yet… you have suffered because of that," Archer said to her, long after they had crossed their blades, leaving nothing behind, telling whatever tale there was to tell. "You can leave, it's your choice. You can create your path, and make your own way."

"I believe that there's more than you have taught me," she replied, not a glimmer of doubt in her eyes. "I have nothing to come back to, no place to call home. I am yours to teach."

Archer's gaze softened, if only for a moment. "If that is what you wish, Saya,".

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Fate Stay/Night and Blood-C, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
